I Love you
by musicgirl1120
Summary: A few stories about Renesmee getting sick at differnt points in her life, and the people who hepl take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: two years old

One morning, Bella and Edward Cullen were interrupted from their conversation by a cry coming from Renesmee's room. They both stopped and looked at each other in shock. Their little girl almost never cried. She had learned to speak the month before, and preferred using words over crying. They both ran at vampire speed into her room. They found their little girl covered in vomit, sitting on her bed crying. Bella walked over to her and quickly took off her clothes. Then she picked her up and felt her forehead. "Edward," Bella said, her voice full of fear, "I think she has a fever." "Can she even get sick?" he asked alarmed. "I guess so," she said, still cradling a sobbing Renesmee, "Can you run to the big house and get Carlisle?" Before she even finished her sentence, Edward was gone.

Bella turned her attention back to her baby. She picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. She turned on the bath water and got it warmed up. Suddenly, Renesmee touched Bella's cheek with images of throwing up running through her little head. Bella quickly ran her to the toilet and held her hair back while she threw up. Then she started crying again. I picked her up and put her into the bath tub. She relaxed a little as she felt the warm water on her body. Bella was softly stroking her wet hair when Edward and Carlisle walked in.

"What is the problem here?" Carlisle asked as he sat down next to Bella on the floor. "Well, Renesmee threw up twice and I think she has a fever," Bella explained. "Twice?" Edward said. "Yeah, once while you were gone," Bella explained as she got Renesmee out of the bath and put new pajamas on her. Then she handed her little girl to Carlisle, who gave her a through examine. "It looks like she has a case of the stomach flu," he said when he was done, "she should be better in a few days. Just keep her hydrated and let her sleep as much as possible. I will come see her in tomorrow to see how she is doing." "Thank you Carlisle," Bella said as he left. "Bye Grandpa," Renesmee called weakly, before falling asleep in Bella's arms.

"This is going to be a long day," she said to Edward, who was staring at Nessie. "Yeah, it will," he said, "I remember you being sick as a human. It was no fun to see you in pain and suffering.

_Flash back_

"_Bell, love, are you alright?" Edward said as he watched his girlfriend run for the bathroom. She didn't answer, instead he heard vomiting. He raced into the bathroom, to see her throwing up and crying. He stayed with her the whole night as she was sick. He held her hair back and tried to cool her blazing fever with his cold hands. When she finally felt better, he decided he would try to protect her from any illness he possibly could because he hated seeing her in pain._

_End flashback_

"I have almost no memory of that," she said. Her human memories had gotten blurrier and blurrier as the months had gone on after her change. She still did remember that day and being sick though. She thought of how much she loved Edward then and now when her thoughts were interrupted by a wet feeling on her lap. She looked down and noticed her daughter had had an accident on her lap.

She quickly pick her up and called to Edward, who had gone into the kitchen to see what kind of food they had to feed Nessie. He ran to them. He saw Nessie in tears and Bella looking shocked. He then noticed Nessie's accident. He quickly took Nessie from Bella and undressed her. He put her clothes outside because they smelled so bad. Then he took her into the bathroom where he saw his wife running a bath for Nessie and had the shower running for herself. Bella stepped into the shower and was out and dressed before Nessie's bath was done running. She helped Edward clean and calm their angel.

"My belly hurts," Nessie cried as her parents cleaned her. Suddenly, Edward grabbed a garbage can and had it under her chin just as she threw up. This made her cry more. Bella quickly got her out of the tub and dried her off. She put a pull-up on her and new pajamas before sitting down on the bathroom floor. "Why are you sitting on the floor, love?" Edward asked confused. "I don't want her to get sick on the couch, and I am afraid she will if I bring her out there," Bella replied. Edward nodded and ran out of the room. Just as he left, Nessie gagged, and Bella quickly got her to the toilet just as she threw up. When she was done, she looked at Bella with pitiful eyes and said, "Momma, can you make my tummy stop hurting?" Bella's still heart almost broke. She hated seeing her daughter in pain. "You'll feel better soon, Nessie," Bella said, "Just try to sleep."

Soon Nessie fell asleep, but not before Edward came back with her favorite blankie and teddy bear. They both stayed with Nessie on the bathroom floor for the rest of the day and part of the night. Edward brought her a popsicle at around one in the morning. She kept it down and was able to keep some crackers down by four am. They both knew the worst was behind them. Her fever stayed up for another few days, but other than that, she was back to full health.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ten years old

Renesmee Cullen had been feeling off all day. Her head hurt, her throat was scratchy, and she just felt achy. She had spent the whole day allowing her Aunt Alice to give her a make over and a new wardrobe. Around 5 pm, Jacob came and told Alice that Nessie was supposed to go with him to a pack meeting at La Push. She knew about the imprint and was always excited to go to pack meetings with Jake. He was her best friend. Tonight, however, she was tired and not as excited to go. He noticed and asked her what was wrong. She told him she was fine, just a bit tired from all her aunts antics from the day. He laughed and they went out and got into the "Rabbit" after she said good bye to her parents. They were becoming more and more okay with her being part of the pack. Bella was still a bit unnerved by the fact that her daughter was her best friend soul mate, but she respected the imprint and allowed him to be part of Nessie's life.

As they drove to La Push, she dozed off. When they got there, he shook her gently, waking her up. She groaned and clamped her eyes shut. "Come on, Nessie," he said gently, "You need to wake up, we have a pack meeting." "Carry me," she said, a request she had not had since she was physically four years old. He thought it was strange, but he picked her up and carried her to the camp fire. He noticed her skin was unusually warm. Normally, she ran at 104. Today, she felt almost as hot as his 108. He knew she was probably getting sick, but he also knew she didn't want to miss the meeting. As he carried her to the meeting, she woke up a bit but kept her head on his shoulder.

When they reached the fire, he placed her in his lap. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "Hey Renesmee," Leah greeted warmly. She and Nessie had become close, partly because they both spent a ton of time with Jake, and partly because they were both one of a kind. No one knew what the future held for either on of them. "Hey Leah," Nessie answered her voice cracking painfully. "Not feeling too good there?" Leah asked concerned. "I am fine, Leah," Renesmee snapped, and then gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Leah," she apologized, "can we go out for a quick walk before the meeting starts?" Leah agreed and the two set off.

Once they were away from the rest of the group, Nessie sat down on a log and motioned for Leah to sit next to her. Leah did and as soon as she sat down, she put her arm around Renesmee's body. Her face turned to the girl in concern when she felt the heat radiating off her body. "Ness, how are you really feeling? Jake can't hear you. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell him," Leah said. "Alright," Nessie said, "My head hurts, I know I have a fever, my throat is raw, My nose is starting to feel plugged, and my whole body is just kinda achy all over." "Oh, Ness," Leah sighed as she pulled the girl closer to her, "You know you need to tell Jacob how you feel. He's worried about you. He knows something's up." "I will," Nessie said, "After the meeting. I know it's important for him to be there because he is Alpha." Leah nodded, knowing this was true.

She gave Renesmee a hug and then the two headed beck to the fire. Nessie sat between Leah and Jake, leaning more on Leah so Jake wouldn't pick up on her fever. When the meeting was over, Leah took Nessie back to her house while Jake and the rest of his pack went out to check around the property. Jake gave her the night off to hang out with Nessie. Leah got out her thermometer and took Nessie temperature. "Oh, Ness," she said as the thermometer beeped, "your temperature is 107 F. That's not good. Maybe I should go find Jake and tell him." "No," Nessie almost shouted, her face turning into a grimace of pain after she did, "I will tell him tonight when he comes back, I promise. Now can I take a nap, please, I am exhausted." "Sure," Leah said guiding the young girl up the stairs, "you can sleep in my bed." "Thanks, Leah," Nessie said through a yawn. Nessie soon fell asleep.

When she awoke, her throat was practically on fire. She let out a small cry and tried to call for Leah, only to realize it hurt worse to talk. Leah had heard her and went running into the bedroom. "Nessie," she said gently, "What's wrong?" "My throat is burning," the girl said, tears welling up in her rich, brown eyes. "I am taking you back to your house and your grandpa is going to look at you," Leah said. Nessie just nodded. This shocked Leah because she was expecting Nessie to resist. She pick up the girl and carried her out to her car. She quickly drove her to the Cullen's house.

When she got there she helped Nessie out of the car and up to the front door. She rang the bell and waited until Esmee answered. "Hello, Leah," she said. Then she looked at Nessie. The girl's hair was sticking up, her eyes were dull and tired, and her face had a pained look to it. "What happened, Ness?" she asked, concerned. "Her throat is extremely sore and she has a fever," Leah explained. Nessie gave her a grateful look and nodded at her grandma. "Well, come on in," she said, "your grandpa will be home soon. I will call your mom and tell her to come up to this house. You can sleep in your dad's bed," Esmee said as she guided Nessie up the stairs and into her father's old room. She tucked the girl into bed and turned back to Leah. "How long has she been sick?" Esmee inquired. "I think since she came to the meeting tonight, but maybe before," Leah answered, "I am going out find Jake because he doesn't know she is sick, and he will kill me if he finds out I didn't tell him." "Ok," Esmee said, letting Leah out the front door.

Just as she left, Bella came running up to the door. "Where is Nessie?" Bella asked, her motherly concern evident in her voice. "She is sleeping in Edward's old bed," Esmee said, "She has a bit of a fever and sore throat. She will be fine though." "Where is Jake?" Bella asked. "I don't know," Esmee told her, "Leah went to go find him." "He isn't even with Renesmee!" Bella said infuriated, "Isn't he always supposed to take care of her and protect her? Oh when I get a hold of him…" "Bella," Esmee said, "Calm down. From what Leah told me I don't think he even knows she is sick. I suspect she tried to hide it from him so he wouldn't worry. She is a lot like you in that way." "Alright," Bella said calmly, "I guess if he doesn't know it is alright." Just then Jake burst through the door. "Where is she? Is she alright? Man, I can't believe I didn't notice she was sick," he said. "She is upstairs, sleeping," Esmee said, "She will be fine." Just then Carlisle walked in. "What is everyone doing here?" he asked a bit surprised. "Nessie is sick," they all said at once. "Oh Alright," he said ," where is she?" He followed as everyone went up the stairs and into Edward's old room. He woke Nessie up and did a thorough examine. He concluded that she had strep. Everyone took turns taking care of her over the next few days. Jacob vowed to pay better attention to his best friend


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: 16 years old

Nessie lay in bed, curled up into a ball, hugging her stomach, trying to wish her cramps away. She had started her period that morning and had the worst cramps. She got them every month, but these were particularly bad because she was at the tail end of a stomach bug. The bug had been gone for about 12 hours, but her stomach was still sore. She groaned as another cramp rippled through her abdomen. She felt like she was about to throw up. This was just another thing she had gotten from her mother. Aside from the chocolate brown eyes, rich dark hair, and pumping heart, Nessie got her mother's cramps and migraines when she was on her period. The migraines usually started about the second day and lasted for three days. She couldn't find anything to help with either thing. The only thing she could do was sleep and lay in bed. Just as another cramp hit, her mom came in to check on her. "Hey, Ness," she said, pushing her daughter's bangs off her sweaty forehead, "Are you feeling any better?" she asked softly. "No," Nessie said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh sweetheart," Bella said, "Don't cry. I know it hurts. Try to sleep, ok?" Nessie nodded her head and shut her eyes as Bella walked out of the room.

About an hour later, Bella heard a soft knock on the front door of the cottage. She went to answer it and found Jacob stand there. "Hey, Jake," she whispered. "Hey Bells," he said giving her a hug, "How's Nessie?" "The same as she always is this time of the month, in pain," Bella answered, "she is sleeping right now though, which is good." "Yeah," Jake said, his eyes darting toward Nessie's room. "Why don't you go in there and check on her," Bella said, seeing Jacob's concern. He nodded and walked into his girlfriend's room.

His heart broke when he saw his girl curled up in bed, tear stains on her face. He had been with her two nights ago when she had the flu. Even then, when she was vomiting and had a fever, she didn't look as miserable as she did now. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. She woke up about an hour later. Small smile crept onto her face when she saw him. It only lasted a second, however, before the painful expression was back. "Hey, sweetheart," he said. "Hey, Jake," she said weakly. "How ya doin?" he asked. "Awful," she said, "My cramps are worse this month because of that dumb flu." "Aw," he said. He went over to her and ran his hands through her hair. Suddenly, she sat up and said, "Jake, I think I might throw up." He grabbed her trash can and brought it to her. She grabbed it from him and promptly threw up her small breakfast. When she was done, he took the garbage can and set it on the floor. He then held her in his arms while she cried. He slipped his hands onto her stomach and softly began to massage her stomach. She sighed as he did this. "Jake," she said, "That feels good." He smiled and continued. He stopped when she let out a gasp of pain. "Did I hut you?" he asked alarmed. "No," she said, "My cramps are just really hurting and I might throw up again." He quickly grabbed the garbage back, and she threw up into it. Just as she finished, Bella walked in. "Nessie," she said, "what happened?" "I threw up from the pain," she said weakly. "Oh, Ness," her mom said, "Is there anything I can get you?" "Maybe a heating pad," she said. Bella went and grabbed it. Then she left the two of them alone. Jake continued to rub her stomach and back until she fell asleep. She slept for twelve hours.

When she woke up, her cramps were almost gone, but she had a horrible migraine. She quickly snapped her eyes shut. Jacob saw this and went over to her. "Migraine?" he asked extremely quietly. She nodded the slightest bit. He walked out of her room and into the kitchen. There he found a note form Bella, saying she had gone to meet Edward and would be back the next day. He then grabbed some ice out of the fridge, wrapped it in a towel, and brought it back to Nessie. He gently placed it on her forehead. She sighed a bit in relief. He held the ice there until it melted. Then he got more. He continued this pattern for the next three days until her head stopped hurting.

A few days after she was feeling better, the two were out for a walk when she asked, "Where did you learn how to do all that stuff to help me?" "Well," he said, "When your dad was gone for a few months, someone had to help your mom, and I knew your grandpa wouldn't, so I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: 20 years old

Jacob and Renesmee were getting married in just two short days. Everyone was nervous and excited about the wedding. However, Renesmee had been feeling strange. Her head hurt and her throat had been feeling strange. Two days before her wedding, she woke up and knew something was very wrong. She was sweaty but also freezing cold. She went to get up and her head began pounding. She tried to call for her mom and realized her voice was gone. She got up slowly and walked into out of her bedroom. Her parents were sitting on the couch talking to each other quietly. They both turned and faced her. "Good morning, Nessie" Bella said. Nessie just waved. "What's wrong?" Edward asked noticing the flush to her cheeks and the fevered glass to her eyes. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, something she rarely did. He felt the heat radiating off of her and then saw her with no voice. "So you lost your voice," he said. She nodded her head slightly before sinking down on the couch between her parents. She laid her head on her mom's shoulder and started to cry. "Sweaty," her mom said gently, "Why are you crying?" Renesmee showed her mom a picture of her not being able to speak at the wedding. "Oh, honey," she said, "Don't worry. I bet Grandpa Carlisle can fix your voice. In the mean time, why don't you go back to bed and rest?" Nessie nodded and walked back into her room. She quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up, Jacob was sitting next to her bed with some soup and medicine. "Here," he said, handing her the food, "Eat this so you can take your medicine. You Grandpa came and said you have laryngitis. He hopes that if you take your medicine and rest, you will be well enough to go to the wedding, but until then, you are on vocal rest." Nessie nodded and ate her soup. When she finished, she took her medicine and went back to sleep. The next time she woke up, her Aunt Alice was in her room. "Hello, Nessie," she said, "Now, I know you are sick, but I need you to do a few things." Nessie groaned. She wanted Jacob to come back and rub her back to make her feel better. She did not want to go over wedding plans with her aunt. "Now Nessie," Alice said, "You need to just tell me a few things. First, do you want lilies or roses for the bouquets?" Nessie showed her exactly how she wanted the wedding to look. "Well, that makes it easy," Alice said, "Feel better Nessie." Nessie waved and sighed as her aunt left.

About two seconds later, Jacob walked in. A huge smile spread across Nessie's flushed face. Jacob came over to her and she put her hand on his face, allowing him to see what she wanted. He smiled and got into the bed with her. He ran his hand down her back and began to massage it. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. Even tough she had a fever, she was cold, and his body was warm. She laid there as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She drifted off to sleep. The next time she awoke, her mom was there with some jello and soup along with her medicine. "Sorry Jake isn't here," her mom said, "But he had to go to a pack meeting and didn't want to wake you because he knew you would want to go." Nessie gave a weak smile. "Anyway, he said he would be back at 8. Can I get you anything?" Bella asked. Nessie showed her mom some movies. Quickly, Bella ran and got them for her daughter. She put one in and went to leave when Nessie stopped her. She showed her a picture of the two of them watching movies when Nessie was younger. Bella got it and got into her daughters bed. She put her arms around her and two of them watched movies until Jacob got back.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked when he walked in and saw the two of them. "No," Bella said, "We were just passing the time until you got back." "Oh, alright," he said. Bella kissed Nessie's head and left. Jacob took her place next to his fiancé. "I love you so much," Jacob said, kissing Nessie's warm cheeks. She smiled and snuggled into his side. The two continued to watch movies until Renesmee fell asleep around 10. Jacob left at around 10:30.

She slept through the night and woke up at around 8am. She still felt awful. Her head was pounding and her throat was still really sore. Her dad came in a few minutes later with some oatmeal and her medicine. She silently thanked him. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand and handed him the book on her night stand, showing him a picture of him reading to her when she was a baby. He smiled and pick up the book and began reading it to her while she ate breakfast. She fell asleep around 10 am. Edward put the book down, kissed his daughter's fevered forehead, and quietly left her room.

At around 12, Jacob came over. They were supposed to have the rehearsal for the wedding at around 5pm that day; however, they had decided to allow Nessie to rest and cancel the rehearsal. He went into her room to find her tossing and turning in bed. He woke her up quickly. She woke up breathing hard and shaking. She showed him her dream. It was there wedding and someone had kidnapped him and he wasn't there. "It's ok," he soothed, "I gotcha, you are ok. It was just the fever." She calmed down and he noticed her forehead felt warmer than it had before. He went and got her a popsicle and some ice for her head. She ate the popsicle and fell asleep with the ice on her head.

At around 6 pm, she woke up. Jacob was gone, but he left her a note.

_Dear Nessie,_

_The pack took me to my bachelor party. Leah is coming over to your house with a surprise. Have fun. I will see you later._

_ Love,_

_ Jacob_

She smiled and wondered what the surprise was. Suddenly, Leah, Rose, Alice, Esmee, and Bella burst through the door. "Surprise!" they said. Renesmee gave them a confused look. "This is your bachelorette party," Leah said. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "We were going to go out for mani-pedi's and go out for a hunt, but because you're sick, we thought we could do mani-pedis here," Alice explained. "We have the whole living room set," Rose said. Bella helped Renesmee into the living room. Nessie's face lit up when she saw the spa-like living room. Alice helped her sit down and they started their spa. The adults chatted while Nessie and Leah carried on a conversation. When Leah went to use the bathroom, Nessie realized how tired she was. She shut her eyes and began to fall asleep. Bella noticed her daughter falling asleep and realized that if Renesmee was going to make it to the wedding the next day, she was going to need sleep. Bella woke Nessie up, gave her her medicine, and helped her into bed.

Everyone else stayed for a few more hours before going back to the main house. Leah stayed the night because she was the maid-of-honor.

In the morning, Nessie woke up at 8. Her throat was still sore and still had a slight fever, but she really wanted to go to the wedding. She got up and went into the living room to find Leah and her parents already up. Her dad had made breakfast for Leah and Nessie. Leah ate a ton, but Nessie only ate a little bit of fruit and oatmeal. Edward and Leah went to get ready, but Bella held Nessie back. "Renesmee," she said, "I just want you to know I am so proud of you. I love you more than you can ever know." Renesmee smiled and hugged her mom tightly, tears in her eyes. Bella's eyes had the same look, but the tears could never fall. The daughter she never thought she could have was about to walk down the aisle.

Bella took Renesmee to the house and the two of them, with the help of Alice, got ready. At 11, they went to the place Edward and Bella's had been six and a half years ago. Edward met them there and took Renesmee's arm. Bella went and took her seat next to Alice. Leah and Seth went down the aisle. Then it was Renesmee's turn. She held onto her dad's arm as they walked. She saw all of her friends and family sitting there. Then she saw Jacob standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. A huge smile spread across her slightly flushed face. She took his arm and turned to face the pastor. He went through the vows and Jacob said "I do." Then it was Renesmee's turn "Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, forever." "I do," she croaked out. Jacob smiled at her. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jacob gave Renesmee a passionate kiss. She then realized that even though she was sick, she always had Jacob, and that was all she needed, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 25 years

For the second morning in a row, Renesmee Black was in the bathroom throwing up. Jacob was holding her hair back and rubbing her back. She finished and leaned back on her heels. Jacob took her into his lap and rocked her slightly. "Ness," he said, "I thought this flu was going away." "So did I," she said, "but I guess it isn't." "Are you done?" he asked. "Yeah, at least for now," she said. He helped her up and took her back to bed, grabbing the garbage can on the way. He helped her into bed, and she lay down. He got into bed next to her. About an hour later, she threw up. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the trash can. Jacob quickly got up and helped her up. She was in tears. He held her close and comforted her. When she had calmed down, he took her into the bathroom and started the bath. He helped her in and then went back to clean up the bed. He ended up having to clean off the mattress so she couldn't sleep there. He made up the extra bed in spare bedroom. He then went back and helped Renesmee get dressed. He then guided her into the spare room. She started crying as he helped her into bed. "Sh, Sh, Sh," he said, "What's wrong?" "I just feel so bad that you had to clean the mattress and move me in here," she said through her tears. "It's ok," he said, "I don't mind. Why don't you get some sleep and maybe you will feel better when you wake up. She nodded and dozed off to sleep.

She awoke at around 1 pm. Her stomach felt better, and she was actually hungry. She went downstairs to find Jacob. She found him watching TV on the couch. He looked up when he heard her walk into the room. "Good afternoon," he said, "did you have a good nap?" "Yeah," she said, sitting down next to him. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, kissing her hair. "Yeah, a lot better actually," she said, "Can you maybe make me some eggs?" "Are you sure your stomach can handle that?" he asked cautiously. "Yep, I really want eggs," she said. "Alright," he said as he got up and went to make her eggs.

He finished them about ten minutes later and gave them to her. She ate them quickly. He took the plate and washed it before going back to his wife. She was falling asleep on the couch. He went over and put her head on his lap. He watched TV while she slept until 4. Then the doorbell rang. He got up, careful not to wake her, and answered the door. He found Bella and Edward standing outside. "Hello Jacob," Bella said, giving him a hug. "Hey, Bells, Edward," he said letting them inside. "Where's Nessie?" Edward inquired. "She is asleep on the couch. She hasn't been feeling well lately." "Oh, what's wrong?" Bella asked, concerned for her daughter's health. "She has had the flu. She woke up with it yesterday and by last night, she thought she was better. But this morning she woke up and it started all over," he explained. Just then, Nessie walked in. "Hey, Mom, hey Dad," she said, giving each of them a hug, "It's a good thing you are vampires because otherwise you would probably get this nasty bug I have." "Yeah," Bella said, "Hey, Ness, Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

Nessie followed her mom up the stairs and lead her into the guest bed room. Bella gave her daughter a questioning glance about the room. "I kinda got sick in the other room and Jacob had to clean it," she said embarrassed. Bella just smiled. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Nessie to sit next to her. She did, and Bella put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "So, Jacob says you have been sick lately," she said. "Yeah, I have thrown up the past two mornings. And I have been really tired and hungry for eggs all the time," Nessie said. "Ness," her mother said, "When was your last period?" "Um, oh, it should have started last week, but…" she stopped and stared at her mom, "You don't think I could be…" "I think it is a real possibility, dear," her mom said, "Why don't I take you to see Carlisle?" Nessie nodded and went to get dressed.

Bella went back down stairs to find the men. "I am going to take Nessie out," Bella said. "Do you think that's a good idea with her being sick?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, she'll be fine," Bella said, "I will have her back in a few hours." Just then, Nessie came down the stairs in some black sweatpants and a tee-shirt. "I'm ready," she said. She gave Jake a quick kiss, and the two left. Nessie was quiet the whole way to her grandparent's house.

When they got there, Esmee greeted them. "We need to see Carlisle," Bella said as she gave Esmee a hug. "He is up in his study," she replied, "is everything alright?" "Yeah," we just have a question," Bella answered. Bella guided Renesmee up the stairs and into the study. "Hello, Nessie, Bella," he said, greeting them, "Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw Nessie's nervous look. "Well, we want to know if it is possible for Renesmee to be pregnant." "I don't know," he replied, "Why do you ask?" "I think I'm pregnant," Nessie blurted out. "Oh, well, can you explain your symptoms." "Well, I have been sick for the last two mornings, I am really tired, and I have been craving eggs. My period is also a week late," Renesmee explained. "Well, let me just try a few things," Carlisle said, "It may be a bit difficult because of your vampire traits, though." He attempted a blood test, but the needle couldn't penetrate her skin. He then tried an ultrasound. This revealed a heartbeat in her uterus. Silent tears ran down Nessie's cheeks. Bella held her daughter close, whispering to her, "It's going to be alright." "Would you like anything?" Carlisle asked. "Can you call Jake and ask him to come over?" Nessie asked, drying her tears. "Of course," he said as he left his office. "I'm going to be a mommy," Nessie said, looking at her own mom, grinning from ear to ear. Bella smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. Secretly, Bella was scared for her daughter because of what had happened when Renesmee was born, but she was also happy for her daughter.

About ten minutes later, Jacob came running into the office. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked. "I'll leave you two alone," Bella said, stepping out. "Come here, Jacob," Nessie said, patting the place next to her on the couch. "What's wrong? Did Carlisle tell you why you are so sick?" Jacob asked anxiously. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did," she said. "Well…" Jacob said. "I'm going to have a baby," she said, grinning. "Really!" he exclaimed. "Yes, really," she said, "You're not upset are you?" "Upset? Upset!" he said, "of course not. I am so happy. I love you so much, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black." "I love you too," she said, giving him a kiss.


End file.
